Si las paredes hablaran
by Litaaa
Summary: ADRINETTE; Adrien y Marinette por estar de intrusos terminan dentro de un pequeño espacio reducido para que no los atraparan, en el cual todo puede pasar /―A-Adrien… ―Susurró apenas la pobre peliazul, sintiendo el corazón desbocado de los nervios. Más el rubio ensimismado en una conversación ajena, posó sus dedos en los carnosos labios de su amiga. ―Shhh, no puedo escucharlos.
**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir **no es de mi propiedad, si no de **Thomas Astruc.**

 **Advertencia:** **S** oft **L** imme.  
 **Pairing:** **A** drinette / **A** drienx **M** arinette / **A** ly **N** o/ **N** ino **xA** lya

 **Nota: B** ueno... ¿Hola? Soy MadamePansha y soy nueva en este fandom, conocí esta hermosa serie hace solo unas semanas atrás e inevitablemente ellos se han vuelto mi OTP (Sea en todas sus formas, los amo demasiado «3) Y me fue casi inevitablemente no escribir sobre ellos ¡ME ENCANTAN SKJDALSK! «3

Espero guste este humilde fic. Si las personalidades me salen algo OC lo lamento muchísimo, me cuesta un poco dominar sus persos :(

Sin más preámbulos ¡El fic!

.

.

.

* * *

La verdad no podía creer que esta situación que estaba viviendo en estos precisos momentos estuviese sucediendo ¿En serio no estaba teniendo uno de esos alocados sueños que siempre tiene? Digo, la situación en si era bastante bizarra a su parecer.

Sentía el pecho apretado y su respiración estaba muy pesada, como si le costase demasiado que el aire llegase a sus pulmones.  
Y no era para menos, si con cada respiración profunda su pecho chocaba con el de _él_. Su amor totalmente inalcanzable. Adrien Agrest.

Ambos, juntos en un espacio sumamente reducido ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?

Y aunque pareciera que el afamado modelo no se percataba de la situación en la que se encontraba con su amiga, parecía más pendiente de lo que sucedía fuera de ese pequeño cuarto.

―A-Adrien… ―Susurró apenas la pobre peliazul, sintiendo el corazón desbocado de los nervios.

Más el rubio ensimismado en una conversación ajena, posó sus dedos en los _carnosos_ labios de su amiga. ―Shhh, no puedo escucharlos.

Y pese a los nervios aumentados a la máxima potencia debido a esa insignificante acción, Marinette también comenzó a agudizar su oído para escuchar mejor. Pasando por alto que su rostro en esos momentos pareciese un tomate recién cosechado.

―¿Q-Que están diciendo? ―Susurró la muchacha intentando ver un poco el panorama fuera de ese armario de conserje, fallando irremediablemente.

Adrien bufó cansado.― A Nino se le trabó la lengua. ―Menciono bajito, relojeando los ojos bastante divertido.

Marinette quiso reír pero silencio su risita, mientras ambos pasaban por alto el sentirse como unos totales cotillas ¡Pero hey! Eran sus mejores amigos de quienes hablaban.

* * *

Esa mañana en particular Ayla y Marinette conversaban sobre el nuevo diseño que la peliazul había hecho en una larga noche de desvelo, comentando que cuando se le ocurrió la idea no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche hasta terminar el boceto, que más tarde se convertiría en un exquisito modelo de un maravilloso vestido.

―¡ _Oh mon Dieu_! ¡Mari, es precioso! ―Halago la morena, elevando la hoja del dibujo para verlo desde distintas perspectivas, todas hermosas.

La aludida solo se sonrojo, avergonzada pero agradecida. ―Gracias Alya, sinceramente me siento muy orgullosa de ese dibujo.

―¿Y cómo no estarlo? Está hermoso.

Los ojos de Alya brillaban de la emoción, pues ese vestido era realmente una obra maestra. Su amiga se había lucido. Y esa emoción no fue ajena a los dos varones que se sentaban debajo de ellas, quienes voltearon disimuladamente la cabeza.

―Nino ¡Mira el vestido que diseño Marinette! ―Exclamo totalmente exaltada, tomando algo brusco el hombro del chico para llamar su atención, quedando su rostro muy cerca del mencionado.

Y fue este contacto sorpresivo que puso de los nervios al pobre Nino, que se sonrojó furiosamente y trato por todos los medios que sus nervios no se notaran… Al menos no tanto.

―O-Oh… ¡Q-Que gran d-dibujo! ―La verdad es que ni siquiera notó el boceto, solo desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Adrien por su parte rió por lo bajo, mientras negaba. Precisamente hablaban de cómo comportarse ante Alya y su mejor amigo hacía todo lo contrario ¡Hay que ver!  
Aunque el rubio si se fijo en el exquisito diseño que había dibujado la ojiazul, impresionándose con el impecable trazo.

―Muy buen diseño Marinette. ―Aduló acompañado de un juguetón guiño.

Mari se sintió desfallecer de la emoción y si no fuera porque estaba sentada, hubiera caído de bruces al suelo, pues sus piernas se volvieron gelatina con el pensar que ese _sensual_ gesto era dedicado a ella.

―G-Gracias… ―Menciono quedito y con el rostro hecho un tomatito.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, aunque la Peliazul noto un comportamiento un tanto extraño en sus compañeros de abajo, pues Agreste aconsejaba sobre algo de "No te pongas nervioso" "Solo dijo y ya" "Vamos no seas pesimista, que te dirá que sí"

¿Qué será lo que esos dos tramaban?

En el receso, mientras ambas amigas disfrutaban de un bocadillo un suspiro algo derrotado llamaron la atención de Marinette.

―¿Pasa algo Alya?

La morena suspiro nuevamente.―Mari ¿Has notado que Nino está actuando muy extraño estos últimos días?

La relación entre ambos morenos no era un secreto para la peliazul. Su amiga le había comentado que habían salido un par de veces a comer helado o pasear, pero nunca le comento sobre que fuesen algo oficial o que hubiesen formalizado.

―La verdad es que sí, le noto algo distante. ―Comentó con un deje de preocupación.

―Sí, yo también lo noté.

Ayla se ha caracterizado siempre por ser una muchacha entusiasta y valiente, nada la detiene. Pero Marinette vio que ese cambio repentino en Nino estaba afectado más de lo pensado a su mejor amiga y eso la preocupaba, pues aunque a Alya no le gustase reconocerlo (Mucho menos en voz alta) Sabía que el interés en Nino era genuino.  
De verdad le gustaba.

Más no permitió que los pensamientos pesimistas se instalaran en la mente de su adorada amiga.

―Pero vamos, no te desanimes. Quizás es solo una tontería y ya, no te desanimes. ―Animo la muchacha con una gran y cálida sonrisa, que termino contagiando a su mejor amiga.

Internamente Alya le agradeció el apoyo.―Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Has visto el nuevo vídeo que subí al LadyBlog? ―Inquirió con los ojitos brillantes de la emoción.

A lo lejos un enamorado Nino observaba detenidamente todas las hermosas expresiones de su amada Alya, adorando cada una de ellas.

―¿Por qué no simplemente se lo pides y ya? ―La voz de su amigo rubio lo saco de su ensoñación, sobresaltándolo algo asustado.

―Shhhhh ¡Puede escucharte!

Adrien relojeo los ojos divertidamente. ―Están como a 50 metros de nosotros Nino, no pueden escucharnos. ―Y aunque eso fue una gran exageración tenía razón, no los podían escuchar.

―¡No importa! Solo… ¡Orgh, no lo digas en voz alta!

El ojiverde rió por lo bajo. ―Está bien, está bien. ―Posó una mano en el hombro del moreno y le dedico una sonrisa amistosa. ―¿Se lo vas a pedir hoy?

Y aunque Nino moría por dentro de los nervios, frunció el ceño decidido y asintió con ganas. ―S-Si.

―Esa es la actitud.

―Se lo diré hoy al terminar las clases ¡Ya no puedo esperar más!

Los amigos chocaron los puños en señal de apoyo justo en el momento que sonaba el timbre, que daba fin al receso.

* * *

El fuerte sonido del timbre abarcó el salón de clases, indicando el fin de la jornada y crispando los nervios del moreno que no había podido dejar de pensar en las palabras que le diría a su querida Alya, el momento había llegado.

Observó como las amigas reían de algo y tieso como robot se interpuso en el camino de la chica de lentes, extrañándole un poco la actitud del muchacho.

―¿Pasa algo Nino? ―Preguntó la futura periodista algo preocupada por el extraño comportamiento del chico.

Nino abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios y antes de que siguiese haciendo el ridículo, apareció Adrien a salvar el día; Mas bien su dignidad.

―Nino dice si puedes hablar con él en 5 minutos en el segundo piso. ―Hablo rápidamente posicionándose al lado de su amigo, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

―Oh… Si claro. ―Dijo Alya algo extrañada.

Adrien se llevo a Nino fuera del salón, mientras las amigas se miraban compartiendo miradas pasmadas.

―¿Qué fue todo eso? ―Pregunto Marinette quien aún se sorprendía de esa actitud del animado de Nino.

―La verdad no tengo idea.

Esperaron a que los 5 minutos pasaran y Alya se despidió de su amiga ojiazul, para emprender rumbo al segundo piso.

Marinette guiada por la curiosidad innata del ser humano, subió sigilosamente las escaleras quedando tras un muro. Observó a Nino al final del pasillo y a Alya caminando hasta él, se quejo en voz baja por no poder escucharlos y trato de acercarse un poco más, cuando una mano en su hombro se lo impidió.  
Y no era nadie más que el mismísimo Adrien Agreste, quien le hizo un gesto de silencio y que no fuera donde esos dos.

―Será mejor no entrometernos. ―Menciono en voz baja mientras sonreía débilmente.

Marinette se sonrojo hasta la punta de los cabellos, jamás había estado tan cerca de su amor platónico, más ese extraño comportamiento entre esos dos le hacía desconfiar un poco ¿Qué se traían entre manos? Y por mucho que fuese su amor imposible, le preocupaba más la integridad de su amiga.

―A-Adrien disculpa… ―Llamo la atención del rubio, que minutos antes no quitaba la vista de los dos al fondo del pasillo. ―… ¿Q-Que están tramando ustedes dos?

Él por su parte se sorprendió un poco, pues pese a que tartamudeaba como siempre que él estaba cerca, su frase fue directa al grano, por lo que intuyó que estaba acongojada por su amiga Alya. Sonrió encantadoramente sin querer y se acercó para susurrarle al oído.  
Marinette estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso emocional hasta que proceso la frase que Adrien le había susurrado.

―Nino quiere pedirle a Alya que sean novios oficiales.

Ni los nervios, ni el tener a su amado modelo cerca fueron más que la emoción de escuchar eso ¡Así que eso era! La ojiazul sonrió ampliamente denotando la alegría que sentía en esos momentos, contagiándole al rubio la sonrisa.

―¡Oh por Dios! ―Chillo emocionada y enseguida cubrió su boca para que los otros dos no los escucharan. ―¿Me hablas en serio? ¿Se lo va a pedir justo ahora?

Adrien asintió.

Volvió la vista hacía los tortolitos al igual que el modelo, hasta que notó como otros cursos mayores comenzaban a salir de las aulas. Notó la cara de pánico de Nino por ser escuchados por otros alumnos, así que tomó la mano de Alya y camino con rumbo al tercer piso.

Marinette y Adrien asustados que los descubrieran espiándolos, subieron rápidamente al tercer piso y buscaron desesperadamente donde esconderse, pues para que negarlo; Ellos querían escuchar la declaración de Nino y la respuesta de Alya.

Así que no viendo más escapatoria, Adrien tomó la mano de Marientte y entraron a una pequeña habitación casi al final del pasillo, donde el conserje guardaba todos los útiles de aseo por lo que reducía bastante el espacio de ese pequeño cuarto. Apenas y si cabían los dos bastante apretujados. Pero antes de que la peliazul dijese algo, el rubio puso su mano en su boca para hacerla callar.

Con la mirada le indico que mirara por las pequeñas aberturas de la puerta, viendo pasar a ambos morenos afuera. Escuchó como los pasos se detenían y la fuerte exhalación de Nino, bien, no habían quedado lejos y los podían escuchar.

―A-Alya…

―Nino ¿Puedes decirme que rayos te pasa? ―Inquirió angustiada la morena, la verdad es que esa actitud ya la tenía de los nervios ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo malo que molesto al chico de gafas? ¿Ya no quería verla más? ¡Que se lo dijera de una vez por Dios! ―Has estado actuando raro estos días y ya no me hablas, me desvías la mirada y siempre que me acerco a ti te alejas ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás enfadado?

Marinette internamente regañó a su amiga por ansiosa e impaciente, el pobre Nino debe estar muriendo de los nervios.

― _Vamos Nino_.―Susurró Adrien logrando que su aliento chocase en la frente de la nerviosa muchacha, quien recién había reparado en lo alto que era el ojiverde.

La ojiazul pese a estar sumamente nerviosa por la cercanía con su amor, también intentaba por todos los medios escuchar cada palabra de lo que sucedía afuera ¡Por todos los Miraculous, se le estaban declarando a su mejor amiga!

―A-Alya por favor guarda silencio y escúchame. ―Pidió y ordeno el exasperado Nino, que ya no aguantaba todas las inquisiciones de su amada morena. ―S-Solo escúchame…

La chica de gafas se calló de golpe y se cruzo de brazos, esperando por las palabras del chico que le gustaba. En ese momento Marinette se acercó un poco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor apegando su cuerpo más al chico rubio sin querer, logrando que Adrien recién se percatara de la _situación_ de ellos dos.  
Se sonrojo furiosamente al sentir el _suave_ busto de Marinette chocando con su pecho, notando con la escasa luz que se colaba por la puerta sus _preciosos_ zafiros como el cielo, de la _dulce_ y _embriagadora_ esencia a Vainilla que desprendía el _delicado_ cuerpo de ella. Recién caía en cuenta de lo _realmente hermosa_ que era su _tímida_ y _alegre_ compañera de curso.

―Mar-… ―Susurró apenas pero unos delicados y largos dedos sobre sus labios le hicieron guardar silencio, bastante abochornado y divertido. Pues ella parecía no darse cuenta de su repentina acción.

―No logro escucharlos… ―Se quejo en un silencioso murmullo, frunciendo el ceño _adorablemente._

―¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme algo? ―Inquirió otra vez, totalmente impaciente la morena de gafas.

Nino respiro hondo y sin pensarlo mucho, solo dejo que las palabras salieran de su boca y ya. Después, dependiendo del resultado, se lamentaría o celebraría.

―Eres la chica más asombrosa y hermosa que he conocido en toda mi corta vida, eres divertida, decidida, imparable y es para mí todo un placer compartir contigo cualquier cosa. Me haces feliz con el solo verte sonreír, me gusta tu cabello, es suavecito y sedoso. Y también me gusta esa insana obsesión que tienes con LadyBug porque me muestra lo apasionada que eres en lo que te gusta.

Las palabras de Nino eran avasalladoras y sinceras, logrando calar cada terminación nerviosa de Alya, quien a propósito, no podía estar más sonrojada y emocionada.

Tomó otro gran respiro y continuó.―La verdad es que me gustas mucho… ―Tras decir esas palabras, la vergüenza volvió a él de golpe y rasco su nuca algo nervioso. ―Y… Alya ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Tanto Alya como Marinette chillaron internamente, aunque esta última dio unos pequeños saltitos de la emoción poniendo más nervioso e inquieto al joven Adrien, pues cierta parte _suave_ de la _preciosa_ anatomía de su amiga se frotaba en su pecho.

― _«_ _ **¿Qué rayos pasa contigo? A ti solo te gusta Ladybug.**_ _»_ ―Se reprochó mentalmente el rubio. Más que nada por haber _disfrutado_ de ese pequeño roce. _―_ _«_ _ **Aun así no puedo negar que Mari es realmente bellísima, más aun con esa preciosa sonri-… ¡Para!**_ _»_

―¿P-Pasa algo? ―Murmuro sonrojada la pequeña Marinette, logrando que Adrien desviara la mirada totalmente sonrojado ¿Es que acaso ella no podía ser más linda?

―N-Nada… ―Habló quedito, tratando de enfocar su atención a los tortolitos de afuera… Aunque notando su propia situación ¿Ellos igual catalogaban como tortolitos?

―A-Adrien ¿Estás b-bien? Tu corazón… ―Más preocupada que avergonzada, posicionó su palma en el _bien formado_ pecho de su compañero, asustándose un poco por las aceleradas palpitaciones del joven. ―¿E-Está todo bien? ―Susurró con la voz apenas audible mordiendo su labio inferior.

 **Grave error.**

Adrien casi hipnotizado por el _sensual_ movimiento de labios de Marinette, subió con algo de dificultad su derecha hasta el blanquecino rostro de la chica frente al él, pasando el pulgar por sus _apetecibles_ labios de manera lenta apreciando su suave y _exquisita_ textura ¿Estaba siendo infiel a su Lady por desear besar a otra chica?

―¿A-Adrien? ―Su voz ni siquiera se escucho, el aire quedo retenido en sus pulmones mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente por esa repentina acción del rubio ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y con un movimiento elegante al igual que un gato, el muchacho se comenzó a agachar para quedar a la altura de la peliazul con un objetivo en mente. Sí, quería besarla.  
Observo los nervios a flor de piel de Mari, pero no vio que ella hiciera algún tipo de rechazo o que _lo que estaba a punto de hacer_ la molestara.

Y a escasos centímetros de su _hermoso_ rostro, la voz de Alya los saco de su burbuja de ensoñación.

―S-Si quiero ¡Si quiero ser tu novia Nino! ―Expresó con emoción la muchacha de chispeantes ojos miel.

Inconscientemente Marinette volteo el rostro hacía la voz de su amiga, rompiendo totalmente con el momento, con **su** momento. Y Adrien bufó entre una mezcla de decepción y alegría, pues las cosas para su amigo habían resultado bien después de todo.

Más en ese momento algo llamó la atención de los escondidos.  
Un particular y conocido sonido.

Sonido de un gran y apasionado besuqueo.

Tanto las mejillas de Marinette como las de Adrien comenzaron a arder en un potente sonrojo de la vergüenza.  
Woow, ellos eran intensos.

Voltearon las miradas hacía cualquier lado, hasta que inevitablemente las _preciosas_ esmeraldas chocaron contra los _potentes_ zafiros.  
Ambos tragaron pesado, apreciando el pesado ambiente creado en cuestión de segundos. La tensión se podría cortar con un cuchillo.

Ignoraron todos las escobas y traperos a su alrededor, los pasos de sus mejores amigos alejándose paulatinamente, el _sofocante calor_ que surgió de repente. Todo eso paso a un segundo plano.  
Ahora solo importaban ellos.  
 **Ellos y su pequeño y especial momento; Justo ahí, justo ahora.**

―M-Marinette… ―Susurró con dificultad el rubio. Y aunque ya no había necesidad de hablar tan bajito, sentía que si alzaba la voz rompería el ambiente.

La aludida solo ladeo un tanto la cabeza, sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería desmayada con el pulso por las nubes. Su respiración se entrecortaba y sentía un gigantesco cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, atravesando _deliciosamente_ cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosa.

Adrien se humedeció los labios y preso de sus instintos, se volvió a acercar a su _exquisita presa._ Toda hermosa y sensual, esperando expectante sus próximos movimientos a para con ella.

―Marinette… ―Volvió a susurrar su nombre sobre sus apetecibles labios color durazno, los cuales pedían a gritos ser besados. Y él no le negaría tal cosa a semejante obra de arte. ― _¿Te puedo besar?_

Ella ni siquiera afirmo o respondió algo a esa interrogante, solo recibió con una inmensa felicidad los labios de su amado sobre los suyos gustosa. Sintió como chispas explotaban sobre sus labios, mientras su pecho se llenaba de una fabulosa calidez que se expandía por todo su cuerpo ¿Se podía ser más feliz en ese momento? Con algo de inseguridad propia de ella, alzo con dificultad sus brazos y Adrien vio esto como una mala señal.

Quizás lo iba a empujar.  
¿No le gusto?  
¿Está enojada con él por imprudente?

Pero toda inquietud desapareció de su cabeza cuando esos _delicados_ brazos no hicieron más que abrazarse a su cuerpo, atrayendo aun mas su _esbelta_ silueta contra él, desapareciendo toda distancia entre ambos. No había espacio libre entre ellos.  
Calidez contra calidez.

Él delineo con su lengua su carnoso labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para poder recorrer toda su afrodisiaca boca, degustar su sabor. Hacerse adicto a ella _―_ _«_ _ **Si es que se podía más**_ _»_ _―_ A lo que ella, con un _dulce_ jadeo le dejo libre acceso. Adrien podía hacer lo que le placiera con su boca.  
Y vaya que lo hizo.

Su izquierda viajo lentamente por esa figura de infarto, desde sus contorneadas piernas, sus firmes caderas hasta instalarse en su espalda baja, mientras la derecha se posicionó con delicadeza tras su cabeza para así, poder besarla mejor.

Se devoraban con una entrega absoluta, Marinette sentía arder sus palmas las cuales acariciaban sus sedosos cabellos dorados, jalándolos despacitos haciendo que Adrien sonriese satisfactoriamente entre beso ¡Oh dulce y sensual Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Era como el más exquisito manjar jamás probado derritiéndose en su boca.

Sin querer y de manera totalmente inconsciente buscando una posición más cómoda, la pierna derecha del ojiverde se posiciono entre las piernas de la muchacha, rozando un punto demasiado sensible, ocasionando que el más dulce y melodioso sonido llegase a sus oídos. Embriagándolo.  
Un delicado gemido.

Cortaron el beso de súbito, ambos totalmente acalorados y avergonzados, aunque Marinette parecía ser la más sonrojada entre los dos.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Trágame tierra!

―Y-Yo… ¡Oh Dios! F-Fue sin q-querer… ¡N-No me mires! ―Cubrió su rostro totalmente avergonzada, queriendo desaparecer en ese mismo instante.

Más unas fuertes manos tomaron las suyas, apartándolas de su rostro. Quería verla y ni ella misma lo privaría de semejante obra maestra.

―N-No pasa nada. ―Dijo igual de sonrojado que ella, pero dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa. Más sus ojos chispeaban de la emoción, volviendo a por más. ―Y-Yo… ―Trago con dificultad haciendo notar un poco su manzana de Adán. ― Y-Yo quiero escucharte… O-Otra vez.

¿Escuchó bien?

Adrien aprovechando el despiste de la peliazul beso su mejilla derecha, seguido de sus pómulos, su mentón y todo su rostro, no dejando ningún delicioso espacio de ese bello rostro sin besar. Marinette ya había caído nuevamente ante los encantos de Agreste, dejándose llevar otra vez por las sensaciones que él provocaba en ella.

―D-Déjame escucharte…

Y la izquierda comenzó a bajar peligrosamente hasta su pecho hasta que un "click" les saco de su ensoñación.

La luz entro de golpe mostrando al conserje totalmente pasmado en su sitio. Los adolescentes con las hormonas echa un lío quedaron petrificados en su lugar, con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas totalmente carmesíes, llegando a un nuevo nivel de rojo.

El hombre mayor solo carraspeo incomodo y trato de restarle importancia al asunto. A fin de cuenta no era la primera vez que veía alumnos besuquearse en su cuarto de limpieza.

―Necesito la escoba.

― L-Lo sentimos. ― Gritaron ambos.

Adrien y Marinette salieron como flechas de la habitación, dejando que el hombre sacara su utensilio de limpieza mientras ellos se acomodaban las ropas totalmente avergonzados.

Un carraspeo llamó su atención y ambos miraron al hombre que ya estaba con escoba en mano.―La escuela pronto cerrará. Será mejor que se vayan.

Asintieron, sacaron sus bolsos del cuarto de limpieza y caminaron sin mirarse hasta las escaleras, sin dirigirse las miradas ¿Podía ser eso más vergonzoso?

Caminaron en completo silencio hasta salir del instituto y al final de las escaleras, sus miradas volvieron a chocar y desviaron en el acto sus rostros.

¿Qué debían decir ahora?

―E-Eh… ―Vamos Adrien ¡Dile algo!

―L-Lo siento. ―Soltó repentinamente la ojiazul, mostrándose avergonzada y un tanto arrepentida.

El rubio noto esa expresión y torció un tanto los labios.― ¿P-Por qué lo sientes?

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior buscando las palabras que quería formular, más él solo se volvió a fijar en ese gesto tan _incitador_ e involuntario de ella, queriendo besarla otra vez. Pero obvio, no lo hizo.  
Le importaba también saber si ella se arrepentía o no de lo sucedido.

―L-La verdad… N-No lo sé. ―Bajó su mirada, buscando en el suelo las palabras indicadas.

Adrien se acercó un paso hasta la muchacha y posicionando su mano bajo su mentón, le obligó a alzar la mirada.

―¿Te-… ―Respiró profundamente y le miró profundamente. ― ¿Te a-arrepientes de lo que hicimos?

―No. ―Dijo de golpe.

Agreste sonrió. ―Yo tampoco.

Compartieron miradas y dejando las palabras de lado, volvieron a unir sus labios en un sutil y tierno beso.  
Ni comparado con los besos que acaban de compartir en aquel cuarto de conserje.

―¿N-Nos vemos mañana? ―Murmuro sobre esos labios de durazno, los cuales no quería dejar de besar.

Marinette solo asintió, rebozando de júbilo en su interior. Un último beso y se separaron para despedirse. Adrien caminó hasta la limusina mientras Marinette caminaba hacia su casa, sin sentir el piso bajo sus pies, se sentía flotar.

Antes de doblar la esquina se volteo para sacudir la mano hacía su enamorado, mientras este imitaba el gesto y desaparecieron de sus campos visuales.

Ya dentro del vehículo Plagg salió disparado de la camisa de su portador, con sus oscuras mejillas totalmente rojitas. ―¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?! ¡Casi muero en ese lugar por tu arranque de hormonas enloquecidas! ―Reclamo avergonzado, mientras Adrien recién caía en cuenta de su pequeño Kwami había presenciado todo.

Absolutamente todo.

―¿Lo siento?

Plagg daba vueltas para ventilarse un poco, estando en la camisa del rubio pudo sentir demasiado para su gusto ¡Estúpidos niños hormonales!

Mientras que llegando a su casa, Tikki salió a una velocidad impresionante del bolso de su portadora.

―¡¿Qué fue todo eso Marinette?! ―Y aunque también estaba bastante incómoda y avergonzada de todo lo vivido en esos momentos, también estaba muy feliz por ella.

Mari en cambio cayó como peso muerto sobre su diván, con la mirada perdida y soñadora no asimilando aún todo lo que acababa de suceder. ―No lo sé Tikki… Solo pasó.

Abrazó un cojín contra su pecho y suspiró enamoradamente. Sus dedos tocaron sus hinchados labios rememorando de manera fugaz todo lo vivido, haciéndole chillar.

Tikki solo rió.

En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar: Era Alya.

―¿Hola?

―¡Nino me pidió ser su novia! ―Grito desde el otro lado de la línea totalmente emocionada.

Marinette sonrió tiernamente, ella ya lo sabía pero eso no debía saberlo su mejor amiga.

―¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue? ¡Cuéntame!

Y mientras la morena le contaba todo lo acontecido con lujos y detalles, Mari vagó un momento en sus pensamientos.  
Todo había ocurrido por Nino y Alya.

Sonrió para sí misma.

Después de 1 hora hablando de todo lo pasado entre la nueva parejita, Marinette cortó la llamada. Se puso el pijama y por primera vez estaba ansiosa por ir mañana al instituto. Esperaba ver como irían las cosas entre ella y Adrien, ella se esforzaría para enamorarlo.

Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza en la reconfortante almohada, cayendo inmediatamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Oh Dios, estaba tan feliz.  
Esperaba ansiosa el mañana.

* * *

.

¡Y eso es todo! Asjhfjksd, espero de corazón que les haya gustado mi fic. Soy nueva y quizás pronto escriba más de ellos (Si es que tengo tiempo :'( )

Nos leemos /Quizás/ Pronto.

¡Besitos! ¡ **M** adame **P** ansha **O** ut!«3


End file.
